Rooftop revelations
by Killed in the crossfire
Summary: AU, based off of a script I found in theater class. "Roy had just wanted to jump off the building in peace, but then THAT guy came up and started talking to him." ExM'gann/Roy, M'gann/Connor, implied slash, Wally/Dick if you want it to be. T for paranoia


An: This is not only my first (published) Young justice fanfic, but it's also based off of a duet script I found in theater class. I thought that I could kind of see these guys as the characters, and made an AU story out of it.

Ex M'gannXRoy, ConnorXM'gann, implied slash, DickXWally if you want it to be

END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE

BEGINNING OF STORY

Roy groaned as he saw more police officers as well as an ambulance surround the building. He had just wanted to jump quietly, end it all before it got worse. Was it too much to ask that-

He was interrupted as someone joined him on the rooftop.

"I told them I would jump if they sent someone up." He said, turning his head to look as a redheaded man approached.

"Sorry man, I thought no one was up here. I was going to jump across town, but people started showing up. They were yelling at me and some even had signs…it was a real bad scene. I came here to jump in privacy."

"Well, you're not getting it." Roy said, gesturing to the police around the building.

"I noticed." He paused. "I'm Wally." Roy grunted in indifference. "Would you mind if I asked you why you're jumping? I mean, it's none of my business, but since we'll both be dead in a minute anyway…"

Roy sighed. "I'm in love with my girlfriend Megan-ex now, I guess. I was going to propose tonight, but she told me she's been cheating on me with some Connor guy- had the nerve to bring him with her when she told me she was pregnant with his."

Wally had the gall to laugh. "Is that it? I thought it was something serious. Had me going there, for a moment." Roy was going to reply, but was interrupted by a crowd of people gathering, carrying signs and yelling 'jump' like sadists.

"Oh great, you probably brought them here. Ugh. Well, if my problems are so insignificant, why are you here?" Wally heaved a sigh.

"You say your girlfriend broke up with you? My _boyfriend _broke up with me. We had come out of the closet together, and my parents disowned me, but I knew it would all be okay as long as he was by my side. But he left me this morning, and kicked me out of the house we share. On the way out, I stepped on the cat's tail, so she clawed me before running out into the street, where she was run over by the mailman. I'm already having a bad day, so I go to work and try to get my mind off of it. When I get there, it turns out that it's my partner-my _female _partner-that's the reason my boyfriend broke up with me! So now I'm in a pissy mood, when my boss comes in and tells me that the company is in trouble because of a deal that I signed. I told him that I had never heard of the deal, and, if you'll believe it, that's because my partner forged my signature to get it passed! But my boss is having none of that, so I'm fired on the spot, leaving me heartbroken without a family to go back to, homeless, jobless, getting a law suit for three hundred _thousand _dollars for a deal that I didn't make, and with a dead cat." Roy was stunned. His problems _did _become dwarfed when they were next to this guy's. "Now, I'll bet you're feeling pretty stupid now, and I'm willing to bet that if you jump right now, you'll splatter all over ten…" He looked over the edge. "Heck, maybe twenty single women. So, are you going to let this consume your life? Or are you going to get back out there?" Roy pushed off of the edge he had been sitting on, landing nimbly on the safe side of the roof.

"Thanks, dude. Is there anything I can do to-"

"Not really, but I appreciate the thought. You can't really grudge me the fact I want to do this, can you? I mean, you did not too long ago…"

"I understand, and I'm sorry." Roy said softly, before slowly going back inside. Still on the rooftop, Wally grinned.

"He's an alright guy. Wish we could be friends…" His thought was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Did you get him?" _A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah Dick, I got him down."

"_Was it hard?"_

"Nah, he hardly needed any persuading." With the gruff voice that started speaking, Wally became aware he was on speaker phone. Dick's adoptive father Bruce started speaking.

"_Then why did you take so long?" _

"Hey, I got him down, didn't I?"

"_Don't talk back to me, we can make the 'jobless' part of your sob story come true any moment here."_

Wally winced. "Right." The next voice was Dick's again.

"_Ah, don't mind him. Hurry up, we don't want to miss dinner at your folks tonight!"_

"Course not Dick, course not." He walked over to the door inside, to find that it had been bolted, probably by some unknowing staff that wanted to avoid another jumper. "Just one question. How do I get down from here? I could _die _if I'm not careful!"


End file.
